cool_and_newfandomcom-20200213-history
Rose's Items
Rose Lalonde acquires and alchemizes a variety of items throughout the course of Cool and New Web Comic. Notably, corrupt items combined with normal items are still corrupt. Magnatic Wodka Magnetic Wodka. Possesses unlimited Amporian power, probably. This item was crafted by Rose as well in Homestuck. There it cost 50 mercury, not 10. It is unclear why the cost changed. Rose used this item to take away the guns of Hecka Jef and Femorafreack. Billious Stiks Bilious Sticks. Knitting needles made of frog flesh that bleeds on the floor. While the price of this item was relatively low, the cost of combining a dead frog with a pair of socks was prohibitively high. This item was gross enough to temporarily distract Draconian Dignity. The name is a pun off of "Bilious Slick." Threads of Cloths Threads of Clotho. If made whole, this violin would simulate the dreadful shrieks of the vilest of the outer gods, and each note would cause the death of a random person in paradox space. The upper half of the violin was destroyed when Rose exploded in the middle of her room. The bow however remains in tact. Conducters Batons of Ogloglob Conductor's Batons of Oglogoth. Batons are a special type of wand that allows its user to coordinate allies' actions. These batons direct horrorterrors. Rose used the items to create thunderstorms and release blasts of dark energy. Hecka Jef broke one of them. The 666 tar seems to be a reference to the Biblical number of the Beast, while 1025 is one of Homestuck's various recurring numbers. The idea of directing horrorterrors also seems to connect to Rose's role as Lord of Space, having other characters act on her behalf. Wizerd Robes Wizard Robes. This item was a test to see what normal items combined with corrupt items would produce. Unfortunately, it seems that corruption takes precedence for any corrupt items alchemy produces. The shirt, besides being simply ugly, is incredibly uncomfortable, with the jagged edges jabbing into normal characters. Telascopic Fetch Moduse Telescopic Fetch Modus. Functionally a stack modus that is ordered smallest to largest that collapses in on itself. Larger items can only be accessed if the smaller ones are removed first. This was a failed attempt at making the Capchascope. Capchascope Captchascope. Items viewed through will reveal their captchalogue code, allowing the user to obtain the code for large items they would otherwise be unable to obtain. Rose uses this to obtain the code for her staircase. Wand's of Ascention Wands of Ascension. Rose obtained the captchalogue code for her staircase with her Captchascope. These are made in the hope that stairs are an effective weapon against Hecka Jef, who is famously aware of the dangers of stairs. Rose used these against Hecka Jef, creating a gigantic rising staircase Hecka would perpetually fall down. Poted Plant A potted plant. The plant is entirely black and clearly labeled. It is unclear why these inputs produced this output, although it is likely pitch black due to the eldritch poster's influence. Rose threw this item at Dadd to knock him over in her fight against Hecka Jef. Mindporber Mindprober. This allows the user to directly observe the internal thoughts of another person, apparently taking from the Freudian psychology influences of its creation. The body of the telescope has many tentacles attached, and a purple lining around the lens shaped like the Mind aspect. Before the end of the world, it may have revolutionized the field of psychology, but without anyone to try it on, it may not pose particularly useful. Rose was able to utilize the Mindprober to predict some of Hecka Jef's attacks. However, she dropped it when a group of doomed Hecka Jefs ganged up on her, and Hecka took it into his possession. 1896 is a reference to when Freud published his papers on seduction theory. Scarftop Rose's first attempt at making a more convenient way of accessing her computer and messages. The scarf wraps around your neck as normal, but now has a computer screen on it. State-of-the-art technology meets on-the-go-computing. Or it would be, if it weren't both uncomfortable and inconvenient. Labtopband Laptopband. A screen is attached to the headband, covering the eye. This is the device Rose ended up using in Homestuck. ''However, when the item has been corrupted, Rose considers it silly. Like the Wizerd Robes, this item is a combination of corrupt and normal items. It is likely uncomfortable as well. Compucrystle Compucrystal. A crystal ball that is connected to the internet. It flashes in various colors rapidly. This is Rose's method of choice for portable communication, in contrast to her ''Homestuck ''choice of the laptopband. Quills of Equidna Quills of Echidna. A pair of very powerful needles. The Bunnie gifted these to Kanaya Maryam, despite her not having the required strife specibus for them. She then sent their code to Rose. They appear to be literally the quills of the denizen Echidna. '''Deudly Firearms' A gun. Swet Bro originally owned it. He shot at Hecka Jef with it when he scared him once on Halloween. Taken from Hecka Jef by Rose Lalonde, along with Femorafreack's gun. Category:Item